Ghost Physiology
The power to use the abilities of ghosts. Variation of Spirit Physiology. Also Called *Apparition Mimicry/Physiology *Exspiravit Mimicry/Physiology *Ghost Mimicry *Phantom Mimicry/Physiology *Yūrei Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a ghost, spirits/souls of the dead, often bound to stay until certain conditions are met. This can vary from honorable burial, unfinished business/revenge or self-appointed duties. Applications *Decelerated Aging, Semi-Immortality or Immortality *Energy Independence *Fear Inducement *Flight *Inaudibility *Inodorosity *Intangibility *Invisibility *Possession *Telekinesis *Telepathy Variations *Corporealization *Corpse Possession *Dream Walking *Ectoplasm Manipulation **Ectoplasm Mimicry *Illusive Appearance *Imperceptibility *Malleable Anatomy *Non-Physical Interaction *Object Possession *Phantasm Manipulation *Physical Force Immunity *Portal Manipulation *Psionics *Tangibility Interplay *Teleportation Types of Ghost For a list of various ghost, see here. *'Baykok Physiology': Flight, Enhanced Archery, Paralysis Inducement *'Banshee Physiology' *'Ghost Lord Physiology' *'Ghost Monster Physiology' *'Kuchisake-Onna Physiology' *'Mutated Ghost Physiology' *'Onryo Physiology' *'Poltergeist Physiology' **'Transcendent Poltergeist Physiology' *'Revenant Physiology' *'Superior Ghost Physiology' *'Transcendent Ghost Physiology' *'Wraith Physiology' Associations *Amortality *Genius Physiology *Spirit Physiology *Undead Physiology Limitations *Being resurrected may cause the user to lose their powers. *When certain conditions are met, the user may be forced to move on. *May become more vengeful/violent the longer the user stays in the mortal realm. *Despite being no longer bound to the living world, ghosts may need to follow a certain logic. *Necromancy and Soul Manipulation may be used to control the user. *Vulnerable to Soul Destruction, Soul Mutilation, Nonexistence, Absolute Destruction, and other powers that may harm souls/spirits. Known Users See Also: Our Ghosts Are Different. Anime/Manga Cartoons Known Objects * Hollow Hollow Fruit/Horo Horo no Mi (One Piece) * Bubble Brains (Xiaolin Chronicles) Gallery latest-1.png|Carrie Krueger (The Amazing World of Gumball) Ghostfreak (Ben 10) Ghosting.gif|Ghostfreak (Ben 10) Ultimate Kevin Intangibility.gif|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) intangible. Casper_1995.jpg|Casper (Casper the Friendly Ghost) Danny going ghost.gif|After an accident with an unpredictable portal between the human world and the supernatural Ghost Zone, Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) was turned into a half-ghost. Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom) transform.gif|Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom) S02e17 Dani Phantom's reveal.gif|Dani Phantom (Danny Phantom) Ghost Dark Souls.jpg|Ghosts (Dark Souls) are the spirits of the former inhabitants of New Londo, who were all killed when the city was flooded and sealed away to contain the Darkwraiths. File:Boston_Brand_(New_Earth)_Deadman_003.jpg|Boston Brand/Deadman (DC Comics) Freaknik.jpg|Freaknik (Freaknik: The Musical) Sam_Wheat.jpg|After being betrayed by his best friend, Sam Wheat (Ghost) became a ghost to seek vengeance. Libraryghost01.png|Eleanor Twitty, the Library Ghost (Ghostbusters) is very strict about silence in her library. Del_in_baseball_uniform.png|After being shot to death in a drive by, Del (Gorillaz) became a funky rapping ghost. Ferry_SSR.png|Despite her appearance, Ferry (Granblue Fantasy) is an Erune ghost due to being trapped on the Mist-Shrouded Isle for decades by Celeste. Mind Ghost.jpeg|Mind ghost (Growtopia) is a ghost that make you walk in the opposite direction. louie preston.jpg|Louie Preston (The Haunted Hathaways) miles preston.jpg|Miles Preston (The Haunted Hathaways) Ghost girl.jpg|The Ghost Girl (Horizon In The Middle of Nowhere) is an unnamed child ghost that appeared suddenly on the Musashi, and shortly after became the adopted daughter of Azuma and Miriam Poqou. Reimi Sugimoto and Arnold JoJo Part 4.gif|Reimi Sugimoto and Arnold (JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure Part IV Diamond Is Unbreakable) File:Spirit_Polnareff_&_Coco_Jumbo_turtle_(JoJo_5).png|After getting killed by Diavolo, Jean Pierre Polnareff (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) became a ghost. Cole becames a ghost.jpg|After he escaped late from Sensei Yang's Temple, Cole (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) was turned into a ghost. 375_-_Phantasmo.jpg|Experiment 375 "Phantasmo" (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Ghost.jpg|Ghosts (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) are horny, lustful spirits who crave the intimacy of a man. Profile_art_-_Spectra_Vondergeist.jpg|Spectra Vondergeist (Monster High) nicky and tara.png|Nicky and Tara (Mostly Ghostly) 1393430886-murdered-online-preview-7.jpg|Ronan O'Connor (Murdered: Soul Suspect) was revived as a ghost after being brutally murdered by the Bell Killer. Perona ghost.jpg|Nicknamed the Ghost Princess, Perona (One Piece) is practically a ghost after eating the Hollow Hollow Fruit/Horo-Horo no Mi. Salazar -25.jpg|Through the dark powers of the Devil's Triangle, Armando Salazar (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales) was resurrected more powerful than ever, but cursed to wander the world as a ghost for eternity. Walter Sullivan.png|Walter Sullivan (Silent Hill 4: The Room) Sonic Runners King Boom Boo.png|King Boom Boo (Sonic the Hedgehog) Drkilljoysuffering.jpg|Dr. Killjoy (The Suffering) 266029.jpg|Hermes T. Haight (The Suffering) The_Suffering__Horace_Gauge_by_Warhawk_MGSV_R.png|Horace P. Gauge (The Suffering) Copperfield.jpg|Copperfield the Slave Hunter (The Suffering: Ties That Bind) The_Creeper.jpg|The Creeper (The Suffering: Ties That Bind) Boo_Artwork_-_Mario_Party_Island_Tour.png|Boo (Super Mario series) SPN_Bobby.jpg|After being killed by Dick Roman, Bobby Singer (Supernatural) became a ghost and later a vengeful spirit. Bumper, Cutter and Sally (Three Little Ghosts) character profile image.jpg|Bumper, Cutter and Sally (Three Little) Ghosts File:Yuyuko_25.png|Yuyuko Saigyouji (Touhou Project) the ghost princess of Hakugyokurou, the netherworld of the "formerly-living". Ghost_H.png|Ghost (Valkyrie Crusade) Phantom_H.png|Phantom (Valkyrie Crusade) Zashiki_Warashi_H.png|Zashiki Warashi (Valkyrie Crusade) Victor Crowley.jpg|After being accidentally killed by his father, Victor Crowley (Hatchet) became a vengeful spirit who wanders the night, searching for his dad. Ghost Writers Yooka-Laylee.png|Ghost Writers (Yooka-Laylee) blinky pinky inky and clyde.png|Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Clyde (Pac-Man) Scooby-Doo Camp Scare Real Spectre.jpg|Specter of Shadow Canyon (Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Soul Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries